I Don't Knowam I Special?
by 13girlsrule
Summary: My best friends turn out to be my brothers. My brothers live across the sea from me. And, hmm what else? OH YAH! I'm a WITCH! Well my life just got a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A/n & Disclaimer: Kay this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so bare with me if it ain't that fabulous, and leave reviews with whatever you think, feel, etc. I can take anything you can through at me. Oh, and if you didn't recognize it yet, Harry Potter does not belong to me, I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! I wish I was but I'm not. Hope you enjoy the story. Also you might catch that I'm mixing the actual Harry Potter time with present day, you don't like, don't read. 13girlsrule out, bai.

Hia, I'm Cinder Ash Fire; I know, great name, right? Well anyway, I'm 10 and I am in grade 8, I'm maybe three grades higher than others in my year. When I started kindergarten, I would try to talk to the other kids but they didn't understand my complex words and sentences. Therefor, my parents got the school board to give me a special test to determine my actual brain capacity. It's turns out that I was somehow born already knowing how to talk, walk, read, to do mathematics, basic things that would take quite a few years to get a grasp of. So because of my increased brain rate, they stuck me in an older grade to learn.

I live in Canada. Now just because I said that does not mean have a pet beaver and ride on moose. Cause if you think that, I will find you and rant until you ear falls off. I know that is a bit extreme but if you dwell on stereo types I will not tell you my story.

Anyway, yes I know I'm too young to go to Hogwarts. Just bare with me, I'm quite special you know. Also you may notice it doesn't seem like I know a thing about magic yet. That's cause I don't. Anyway this is what started my wonderful adventure… (Cue the sarcasm.)

I woke up to the sound of a fire alarm. I glanced at my alarm clock; it was only four in the morning. _Man, again? This is the seventh time in a year!_ I thought. I rolled my eyes and got up to get my parents up before someone comes and banged on our door like the fifth time. Calvin was already up, but he wasn't like he was the other times, all calm and sleepy. He was curled on the end of my bed rocking back and forth. So I went over and hugged him, then said to get dressed and help me wake up mom and Aunt Kelly, because I remembered that dad went to work a night shift. But he hadn't moved from the end of my bed, so I went over and said, "What's wrong, Cal?"

"I'm just scared that something might happen, like the entire building might get burned, and we don't get to get our stuff, and we don't have anything to get. Do you think that might happen?" he said like he was going to burst into tears, for once he sounded like he was six years old instead of my twin.

I didn't want to lie to him, so I said, "Don't worry about that, how about getting on a pair of pants and help me get a few things, then get mom and aunty up, okay?", instead of answering, because if I did we might have end up clutching each other as we sobbed.

He nodded and got to work getting himself changed for what might be a long time 'till we got to come back. As he did that, I got our duffel bags and got a few changes of clothes and toiletries for mom, dad, Calvin, me and snatched Aunt Kelly's bag with everything in it. Then got our backpacks with all our school stuff, and then as an after thought, I stuck our wallets and my library books in my huge laptop bag along with my little netbook and it's charger. Then went into mom's room and shook her like I were an earthquake. After four minutes, both my mom and Aunt Kelly are awake and looking totally confused.

"Mom, hurry up, the fire alarm is giving me a head ache! The faster we get out, the better!" I exclaimed. I didn't have a high tolerance for loud, high noises in the wee hours of the morning.

Mom looked just as irritated as I felt after realizing it was the fire alarm that was making the noise, and Aunty Kelly looked just about to faint.

"Chill Aunt Kell, nothing to worry about," said Calvin in a calm and cheerful voice, though I knew he wasn't feeling either of those emotions right then.

Knowing it would take both woman a few minutes to get everything straitened out, I tugged Cal out to the living room and made him sit as I got something for him to eat, I knew all this anxiety was unsettling his stomach and when he has nothing in him and an unsettled stomach, stomach acid might be coming up soon. I raced around the kitchen looking for something I knew would cheer him up. _Man, doesn't mom _ever _get sweets anymore_, because, oddly enough, sugar actually calms my little brother and me, along with caffeine.

Then I remembered that I had a pack of ever lasting liquorice flavoured gum, which was Calvin's favourite gum, though in my opinion it is the worst flavour you could get. You might be wondering right now, 'Say what? Ever lasting pack of gum? No way.' Well guess again, don't ask me how I did it, all I know is there were two more pieces in the box and Cal was so sad the gum was from our trip to England from a shop behind the hotel/restaurant we were staying at. Well, anyway, he looked just so sad about having so little left that I wished that the problem was gone, and just like that there was more gum, right in the box.

Cal just thought that I just gave him a new box, though later on he knew I didn't. I, on the other hand, wasn't really that surprised. I was surprised that the gum stopped running out, but wasn't really surprised that it had gone my way, knowing that since I was four-years-old, I could always have a sort of wishful thinking and could make things I want happen. I had always thought I was blessed by the gods, not that anyone I told believed me, but I believed that Lady Athena had a liking for me, helping me understand everything in school faster than others and helping me get my way.

Well anyway, mom and Aunt Kelly finally finished and are heading out with Cal with then, I think they have a feeling that I can take care of myself. Well I have my own key and cell phone so I guess my parents trust me enough to take care of myself.

Great they took everything but my stuff, super helpful (cue the sarcasm). Well I look around and all I really feel remorse for is that I can't bring all my books. I look in my bag one more time to see if I have any room for at least a few books, and hot gods! I have enough room to fit a whole classroom of kids in there with space to spare. Well I don't waste time and grab every single book Cal and I own and shove then all in. Man this is a cool bag, it doesn't even get heavier!

Well then, there goes my gift again, it seems like an extreme version of what Harry to Dudley could do. Harry and Dudley are my BEST FRIENDS, well ever since we started writing to pen pals in grade 4.

**Flash Back**

_The assignment was to pick a country you wanted a pen pal from and you would get to for the year through the school. After that if you wanted to keep writing them, you would have you get their address and just continue to write. _

_I had chosen Surrey, England because I had always wanted to see what the culture was like there. Because I was the only one in my class that wanted to write to England at all, and Harry and Dudley both were the only ones to write to Canada, we got to write in a trio. I would write to both of them and each would take turns writing for both of them. I told them about how it could be sunny and rainy at eh same time here and they told me bout how it was only ever one type of weather a day. We all seemed to be outsiders where we lived. _

_They were special you see, they could do things. I could really relate to them. I told them about how I could do those things too. In the beginning, they had asked all about me, and I told them just about everything. I told them my name, what grade I was in, the list goes on to the smallest details._

_All except my age, because even though they were accepting of everything I told them, I couldn't tell them my age. I didn't tell them because, ever since I had started school in grade two, everyone just shunned me for being too smart. They only ever talked to me if they needed help with work. The other kids weren't mean, they didn't call me names, but they stayed away from me. It was because I was younger than them. At least I looked younger, I was mentally the same age, they understood that from the work I did but did not want to accept it. I had been afraid, that if I had told Ry and Dud they would shun me too and wouldn't write to me anymore. _

_But I had finally got up the nerve to tell them I was maybe three years younger then them. I wrote about my entire school experience to them, about how I was born like a three or four year old. They took it the best way possible, not caring about my age, just that I thought that I could confide in them made them happy. After that day, I knew that those two were my best friends, and would be until the very end of time._

_For the past month and a half, I had been staying at their house. I can tell you this, if you had looked at Ry and Dud you wouldn't know that they were brothers. Dud looks like the Durslys, they think he's their son too. But we three know that there is something there that is making him look like that. To think about it, Harry has it too but it seems like only I know out of the three of us. for some reason, I feel a connection to these boys more than my real family. _

_Anyway we got around to getting the things off of them. It was really weird to see them without those fake identity things. They both had black, wild hair, with tints of red in the sun. they both had these beautiful green eyes that you could tell were mischievous. Dud had wider shoulders and a rounder face where as Ry was kinda on the scrawny side. but that's where the differences stop. Their faces look exactly the same. They told me that they could feel the thing around me too, but i told them that if I'm supposed to look different, I wouldn't be my mother and father's daughter. And that if I wasn't I would only take it off if they told me._

**End of Flash Back**

After I have everything I would ever want or need in my bag, I rush out the door. But it's too late, The fire is all around me , I'm starting to choke. _I wish I was with Mom, I wish I was with Mom. _That's all I keep thinking until I can breath again. I open my eyes and I'm being hugged by Mom and Cal.

"How did you get down here? I couldn't find you at all, and all of a sudden you pop up here," Mom cries.

"Well, I was just putting some stuff in my bag. Then when I went into the hall, there was fire and smoke everywhere and I was choking and I just wished I was with you, and POOF I'm here," I said quietly so that only she could hear me.

"Oh," was her sort of flat reply.

"Can you or Dad or Cal do anything like I have?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't the only one that has weird powers.

"What's happening here? Are all you of you okay?" came the voice of my father.

"Yes we are all okay. Kell, can you take Calvin to Hanna's house?" asked Mom.

Now why would she want Aunt Kelly to take Cal to Aunt Hanna's house? It's like she doesn't want them to be here, maybe so that she and Dad can talk to me.

"We can't tell her yet Amy, she's too young to know the truth yet," my father exclaimed quietly.

"But you forget that she is older than she looks, by three years and it's time for her to go," my mother said back remorsefully.

"What do you need to tell me? Talk to me, please. You're scaring me," I whispered to my parents.

"Come child, we need to talk to you somewhere secret. this talk will explain quite a few things to you about yourself."

I followed them to Dad's car. He started the ignition and drove to the old library that is closed now. When he had parked we got out, and I followed slowly behind them as they walked into the building. Once we are inside, we walked down the stairs and took a right turn that hadn't been there when i had last been there. We kept walking until we came to a large round room at the end of the hall. It was truly a beautiful room, it had black and red vines and roses painted on a light purple background. All the furniture matched the walls, the coffee table was a deep brown black, the couch was red with the same brown black wood and the arm chair was a deep purple with blood red mahogany wood. Mom and Dad took the couch, so i slowly scamper over to the armchair and perch lightly on it's edge.

"So, um, why, pray tell, are we in the old library?"

"Flame, we are here to tell you something very important about yourself. But we want you to know that no matter what we tell you, you will always be our little girl."

They called me Flame, they hadn't called me that since I started school. Remembering this, My eyes started to tear up the slighted bit, but I nodded, encouraging them to go on.

Mom put her hand on Dad's and said,"This is very hard to tell you because we want to keep you all to ourselves, you are our little girl."

"What are you talking about? I AM your little girl! You're staring to really scare me!" My eyes darted between my two parents as I said this.

"The thing is, child you aren't actually our daughter," my father said in a hushed voice.

When I heard him say that, my entire body froze, and so did the air around me.

A/n: Hi people that are reading this. I had started this story actually quite a few years ago and just left it for a while. Now I'm getting back to it because I have some fresh new ideas. Also this is on both and Quotev, so don't go bugging.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: This is purely for my pass time. All characters except Cinder belongs to J.K. Rowling! Also, The plot I came up with out of a dream. So if it is similar to someone else's work. I apologize but I did not take it from anyone!

A/n: Like my other story, if I get more review, the more I will write. I don't care if what you send me is a total hate, I will take everything people say into consideration.

My body may have froze, but my mind was working a mile a minute.

Was that why I felt a stronger pull to my best friends? Because I am closer to them now? Why do I feel like I have known this for so long.

"Calm child you are going to hurt yourself using this much magic. It isn't healthy for you to effect an entire room. Come now, relax, sit down. We will tell you all that you want to know," my adopted mother told me soothingly.

I plopped lightly back onto my chair and the air thawed. I could understand why they had never told me until now, I don't think...wait did she say MAGIC?

"Did you just say magic? Is that what I can do? Like all of that reimporting stuff and my wishful thinking?"

"Yes, everything you have done since birth has been magic. It's just you did not know until now," said my adopted father.

"Well, do you know who my birth parents are? Where do they live? Do I know them?" my mind was going a mile a minute again.

"We will try to answer your questions, but you must speak slower so that: a)you may breath, b)you can think things over, and c)so that we can understand you," my adopted mother said with amusement in her voice.

"Well, my first question is do I know them?"

"You know of them, but you don't actually know them Flame," my adopted father said slowly.

"How do I know of them?" was my next question.

"Your actual mom and Amy are both sisters and your father and I were best friends," my adopted father sighed.

(From here on, I will be using Ken and Amy to talk about my adopted father and mother's names.)

"Do I look like this for real, or do I have one of those appearance changing things on me?" I asked, gesturing to my curly jet black hair and hazel eyes, maybe Dud and Ry were right after all.

Amy and Ken shared a look, "How do you know about that? And to your question, no you don't actually look like that, you have nice flowing, slightly wavy fiery red hair, bright emerald coloured eyes that you have to wear specks over."

Smiling, Amy adds, "you get everything but the specks from your mum, your dad was the one with the poor eyesight."

"Are they dead?" I said shyly.

"Sadly, they are. But we do know something that might cheer you up. You do have biological brothers, and you know them quite well," said Ken, smiling.

"No way, am I really related to Harry and Dudley?" I exclaimed.

Both Ken and Amy nodded, beaming.

"But wait, that means, I would have to leave and not get to see you anymore," I whispered sadly.

"Not exactly. You see we were thinking of moving to Surrey then telling you all this. But you know now and we don't have to make up an excuse, we can just tell you everything. Also Petunia is actually my sister, and i know how awful she can be. Therefor, I am going to file for custody of both of our boys, both in the wizarding world and muggle," said Amy with a fire in her eye.

"Is my real name actually Cinder Ash Fire?"

"No, it isn't. We did that just to mess people up. Our, as in Amy, Cal, and I really have the last name Fire. But your real birth name is Cinder Phoenix Amy Petunia Potter," Explained Ken patiently.

"Wait, does Calvin know about all of this? It wouldn't be fair that he would have to move away from his friends just because I want to go to England," I sighed, voicing my concern.

"Well he will be staying here, actually. He was excepted into Everest Academy. He will still come live with us during the summer, and visit for Christmas and my come for Easter holiday. He doesn't have magical abilities, like we do. Not having magic, but having magical parents is called being a squib," Ken said.

"You said squib, that's a word I read from a book," I said, my eyes lighting up. If it's in a book, I could read about everything.

"Yes, and we will get you all these books that you will need when we are in England, okay?"said Amy, smiling and shaking her head at me.

"So, does Petunia know of your plan?" I asked, spitting out _Petunia._

"Well, not exactly. She knows that we will be moving to Surrey, but she doesn't know that we are going to get custody of Harry and Dudley. And honestly, to tell you the truth, I think she would be happy to give them to us. Not because she wants to get rid of them, but because she doesn't want Vernon to be able to hurt them anymore," Amy explained, trying to get me to see how good her sister really was.

"I guess she isn't that bad. She never did do anything to us or yell at us unless Vernon was there. I will call her Aunt Petunia, but I would rather have to never be able to hear music or read a book again than call the great oaf Uncle," I said, getting up to sit on Ken's lap.

"Oh! Neither of us expect you to. In fact, after we get Harry and Dudley out of there, we are getting that charm off Tuny," declared Amy in a hard voice.

"What charm?" Ken and I said at the same time. If it wasn't for the fact that Amy had a very serious tone to her voice, I would have laughed.

"The one that Dumbledore put on her the day that he came to give Lily and I our letters. He lied when he said Tuny didn't have magic, Lils knew too, but mum and dad didn't listen to us. He also put a spell on to change her appearance as she got older. She would look exactly like me but with green eyes if that charm was taken off. She also has a compulsion spell on her, to make her love the great whale. It also makes her dislike me and Lily. It hurt us so much to see her like that, but she wouldn't listen when we told her that she had it on. She knows now and is fighting it, that's why she never yelled at you or hit any of you," Amy said ranting loudly, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh Amy. I definitely do not know what it feels like to have your sibling hate you. But I do know how it feels like to know what they look like and not be able to do anything about it. Dudley and Harry both have those spells to make them look different too. And the spell affects their physical abilities. Come on. Since Calvin know about our plan, I'm assuming that he basically moved in with Neil and his parents for that reason right?" I said.

"Wow, we have one really smart kid on our hands, are her brothers this way too?" Ken said lightly.

"Oh you better believe it. Tuny wrote to me when you went to visit them. She told me about how you three found out that you are siblings and have glamours on you without the help of anyone else," Amy said proudly.

"So that's what they are called, glamours. Nice name, really suits it. So how are we going to proceed with our mission?" I asked, my mind whirling with all the possibilities of how we were going to proceed with this chapter of our lives.

"Well first, we are going to Niel's house to give Calvin all his positions that you have. Then, since you already have all our stuff in your bag we can just go strait to Surrey, if that's alright with you two," said Ken, not really seeming surprised with anything that we had just said.

"That seems like a nice idea, let's do this thing," Amy and I said at the same time.

With that, we all got up, grinning, mind you, and headed back down the hallway, leaving behind our lives in Canada, making our way into a new chapter of our lives.

A/n: I know I have taken a long time to update, but I wanted to get this perfect and I have a new motive so I might have another chapter up some time soon. What do you think of it so far? And can anyone spot the pun a put in without realizing until I reread it? Anyway, see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: Not mine except like the people from Canada (e.i. Cinder, Ken, Amy, Calvin, Kelly, Neil, Hanna, might be some more but don't know yet.) The rest are Joanne's.

A/n: I am making think of pairs for further on in the story.

So for Cinder, I was thinking:

Cinder/Severus

Cinder/Draco

Cinder/Ron

OR

Cinder/Neville

For Harrry:

Harry/Cho

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Luna

OR

Harry/any slytherin you would care to come up with

And finally, for Dudley, maybe:

Dudley/Ginny

Dudley/Pansy

OR

Dudley/One of the Patil twins

So if you want to be a part of who the characters end up with, just put it in a review. But I'm doing it now so that I can build up a relationship, and not have it like BAM you guys are together. It wouldn't make seance.

Also, I was wondering what house you guys wanted our three potters to be in. Should they all be in the same house or different ones? I would really like to take your opinions into consideration. So also add your ideas on this topic to the review as well.

Well Happy Reading to You All!** Oh! Before I forget, special thanks to lilyflower50 for reviewing. You should go thank her, she is what motivated me to write this chapter faster.**

Well it seems that everyone, but me, was told about Amy and Ken's plan to move to Surrey. Calvin and I took the longest to say goodbye. I would miss my little brother, it didn't matter that he wasn't blood, because we had been there for each other since he was born and now, for the first time, we would be separated for a long time.

"Goodbye Cal, I'll miss you a bunch you know?" I said thickly through the tears threatening to either choke me or cascade down my face.

"Miss you too. Now you better stop standing hear like the dork you try not to be and go reunite with your other brothers. It won't be that long until you see me again, and by then you can introduce me to Harry and Dudley. Then we will be one big happy family. Yah?" he said, as always, trying to clam me down. But I could tell he was just as emotional about this as I was.

"Oh alright, squirt. See you at Christmas. Love you. I love you all see yous at Christmas. I'll write to all of you," I said cheerfully, the last part to the entire group that was standing with us at the airport terminal.

As we made our way on to the air plane, early, mind you, I turned around probably five more times to wave goodbye to my family. They may not be blood but family isn't always blood, because family is just people that make you feel safe, loved and wanted.

"Are you nervous Flame?" Ken asked, he had taken to calling me that again, with my consent.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss everyone, but nothing else really. I didn't really have friends, though the teachers were really nice," I replied, excited to the point of bouncing in my seat, yet sort of put out.

"There is something else, isn't there?" Amy said, probably using Legilimency on me to see what I was thinking, "And yes I knew because I used Legilimency."

I had leaned about Legilimency after accidentally doing it to Ken to find out when we were leaving because they wouldn't tell me.

Rolling my eyes I said,"Well, I'm just nervous that, maybe Harry and Dudley won't like me if I take off my Glamour. Or that I do take it off and they get upset that I didn't take it off when I visited them during the summer. Or maybe they don't want to be my brothers, that I'm too much of a know it all, or I'm not smart enough to know them. And...and..." About half way through explaining, I started rambling and hyperventilating, and at this point, I think I might have a panic attack.

"Oh Flame, please listen to me. First and for most, deep breaths, we haven't even taken off yet and you look like you might faint," after she saw that I had calmed to about my normal breathing, she continued, "Second, I already called your Aunt Tuny before we left and told her about our plan. At this point she only ever snaps at either of the boys if the whales around and it's only to tell them to get out of the room. When I called her, Mr Huge was at work and she put me on speaker phone so that Harry and Dudley could hear what I was saying. When they heard that we were getting them, all three, out of there they were really happy. But when I told them that they were going to come live with us and that you would be there, they just about exploded with joy and excitement! That should tell you something. They will love you no matter what, they are family. You know what I say about family, they aren't blood, but people that care, want and love you and make you feel safe. You are that for them and they are that for you, nothing will ever get between you three."

By the time she had finished talking, I just about filled a bath tub with the amount of tears cascading down my face. "Do you really think that?" I asked in a small voice. It's just when it came to what others thought about me, I was really closed off and reserved and just didn't talk. It had to do with me not ever really feeling like I was right, like something was missing and that had lead to a really low self-esteem for me.

"Of course I do child, so does Ken," he nodded when I looked over at him when she said that, "To tell you the truth, you aren't even supposed to be ten years old. You should be eleven like Harry and Dudley. You three should be triplets, but you, being the mummy's girl you are," she stopped to grin widely and pinch my cheek, "decided to stay in her womb for another year. So you are essentially one mind and soul split into three unique but wonderful people," she finished with the compassion of an artist talking about an art piece that they had just finished.

About half way through what she said, I had tears in my eyes, which were starting to run down my face, again, and a grin that could only be described as being a loon's.

"I love you guys," I cried joyously as I launched myself at them, enveloping them in a giant hug.

"We love you too little Flame," Ken said gently as my breathing slowed and my vision grew dim.

**~Dream~**

I was in a warm and safe place. I was at home. I couldn't see it or hear it, but I can tell that this is where I am meant to be. I want to stay here forever, but I know that I will have to leave and go to a new home that has more people than just me.

Then, I felt two others here at home with me. I can talk to them and they can talk to me. We understand each other. I can feel them, they feel kind of like me in my mind, but they also seem different. I can tell that when we go to our new home, we will be very close and need each other more than any other people. They are part of me and I'm part of then, we are different parts of one whole. I can tell they agree with me.

Suddenly, we feel it! It is time for my companions to leave our current home and go to our new one. I can feel that I am supposed to go with them, but I cannot find it in me to leave this home of ours, so I decide to stay. My brothers, I know they are boys now, say that they will miss me if I do not leave this home, but I reassure them that I will leave, but, just not yet.

I can feel it, them, even though they are not in this home with me anymore. They are changing, growing bigger and learning more. I learned everything that they were learning, and everything that my home knew started going into me too. Now I am smart. I am smarter than I should be, I know because my home was already in her second home and had been for three years and I am still in her. It is so weird. I know that my brothers are smarter than they should be too. They have only been in the second home for a year and they know two years of information more, while I know three because I haven't left this home yet.

I can feel it! It is finally time for me to leave this home. I am so excited! Last time I wasn't ready and I was afraid, but now I can't wait. I will finally be with my other parts and we will be whole once again. I have missed being close to them and feeling them with me. I will miss this home, but now, unlike last time, I know that I will always be able to come back to this home. She is home and no matter what other home I have, she will be here to welcome me.

I'm out and it's so much different than my old home. There are so many new things to look at and take in, but it's good that I know what everything is. I am finally with my other pieces. It is like we are three unique pieces of a puzzle that are only compatible with each other on a family bond base, and one other person on a mate bond base.

We are always with each other, we may not be Siamese twins, or triplets in this case, but we might as well be joined at the hip. Though I developed first in our mother's womb, my brothers act as if I am the youngest, which I am physically, and, to tell you the truth, I really like it. I like being taken care of, though we all know that if anything were to happen, I would be in charge and both Harry and Dudley know that.

Dudley was the first to feel it, because both Harry and I had been sleeping. Before our parents had even started talking or acting more guarded, he had felt that something was off and, in turn, we felt it through out mental bond. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. But because we were still children, as further developed as we were, we got distracted when out parents threw us a birthday party. And we forgot whatever it was. That is until it was too late.

The night it was going to happen, we all clung to out parents and would not be put down or let anyone else hold us. Again, we were only children and our Mummy and Daddy made us feel safe. That day Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and the rat man came to visit. With Uncle Remmy and Uncle Siri, we waved and were a bit care free for a while before becoming serious again. But when the three of us saw the rat, we screamed. It is the best way to describe the way we reacted. It was this terribly loud and cold sound that was almost inhuman. At that point all ratty did was run and it took ages to get all three of us calm again.

Once night fell, Uncle Severus briefly visited us, giving us each a hug and a kiss on the forehead, reminding our parents to be strong through whatever happens and told us that he loved us and everything would be okay. Uncle Sevvy, out of everyone we knew, truly seemed to understand that we were far smarter than we looked, and for that we all felt grateful. But the moment he left, we knew it would happen soon and none of us could stop whimpering, we were scared, yes, but the thing that scared us the most was that we didn't know what was going to happen. For not knowing is worst than knowing, because not knowing you can't prepare, whereas if you know, you can prepare, mentally if you can't physically.

Mummy and Daddy were standing close so that we were all touching each other, gathering and giving strength from and to each other. The moment that we were all given to Mummy and ripped away from Daddy punched a hole in each of our little hearts, but we didn't make a noise because we knew that, if anything, making noise would be worst not better. Daddy yelled to take us to the nursery as Mummy scrambled up the stairs with us.

Once we were in the room that Harry, Dudley and I shared, Mummy lightly placed us in the one large crib like bed and kissed us each in the head. She said to be strong as she knew we were, to be with each other through thick and thin, and to never forget that Daddy loved us and that Mummy loved us.

After she finished saying that to us, Mummy spun around and guarded the front of our bed. There was a dark feeling of magic coming from the other side of the door. As it swung open, us three triplets stared in horror at the broken man in front of us. It was so sad what we saw, he had been so kind, but after going to the magical school, he had been corrupted and hurt, throwing him into evil magic and away from the few people that truly cared for him.

His soul was broken into six even but jagged pieces that looked horribly painful. We saw what had happened to this once great person, and two of the most likely possibilities of what would happen to him. The first was that he would disappear for some time and come back as an even more broken person, condemned to death by our hands. The second and more hopeful outcome was that we stopped him from trying to kill us and truly shattering his soul into pieces that no one could fix, and we would put him into a dormant sleep until we were old enough to help him and he would be brought back to his once truly sane mind.

He still killed Mummy ad he had with Daddy, we knew that we would not be able to change that, and though it punched another hole into our hearts, we had to let fate run it's course. As he turned towards us, preparing to kill three useless brats, I got up, my brothers following suit. Surprised by our actions his hand faltered and we started to speak. We told him of how we could help him stop hurting and go back to a life of peace and happiness, instead of a life of hurt, hate, loath and true evil that would follow if he continued on this course. Actually listening to our words, the broken being in front of us dropped his wand and fell to his knees, his former mind coming to the forefront and taking over for good.

With that, Harry, Dudley and I floated out of our crib and we made a triangle around him. As we touched the floor, our magic started to swirl around him and with a flash, Voldemort was no more. His body crumbled turning to dust, and his soul drifting into the air and the dark magic was washed out of him, leaving a light silver coloured soul, giving them a thankful look, before dispersing into wisps, beginning his lengthy sleep.

**~End of Dream~**

I woke with a gasp. I had had that dream before, but in bits and pieces. Now I realized that it was just my memory from the very beginning, I finally understand. Well that's one more thing we have to do.

A/n: Again, special thanks to lilyflower50 for reviewing. You should go thank her, she is what motivated me to write this chapter faster. I know it actually has been forever and it doesn't seem fast at all, but I probably would have just left it for a few more months more before getting back, but she is the reason that I try and write as much as I can on one sitting. I will try and update all my other stories by the end of August.


End file.
